Naruto: The Path of the Eternal Darkness
by ayugma.acharya
Summary: Betrayed by the one who he called mother. Betrayed by the one who he thought was his lover ans soul mate, Naruto leaves Konoha with a shattered heart. Read as you learn about his growth in power as he awakens the Rinnegan. He returns 10 years later when he is hired by his former village. Rated M because of reference to Zetsu's cannibalistic nature and fight scenes. OP Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Naruto: The Path of Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Kishimoto owns Naruto and its characters; however I won my characters and this story. Now let us begin.

Chapter One: Awakening

He stood atop a hill with rain pouring all around, soaking his Akatsuki cloak. He knew what he had to do in order to bring peace. He had to create another war in which the entire world would fall to might of the Akatsuki. Beside him stood the true leader of the Akatsuki Obito Uchiha.

"Naruto you have been given the mission to capture Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Go to the Kumogakure and capture them" Obito said in a monotone voice.

"Understood" replied Naruto

"What's wrong? Do you regret your decision for joining us ten years ago?"asked Obito.

"Never. Unlike the Uchiha, I hate the village with all I have and the only answer that I seek lies only in darkness" he replied again in a monotone voice.

"I can tell that you are still troubled by what happened ten years ago. Will you let your hate overcome your love for your former team mates?" Obito asked.

Naruto with his still closed eyes remembered that one faithful day when he fully embraced the path of darkness

_FLASHBACK_

" _I will not let you join Orichimaru Sasuke!" Naruto roared._

"_You do not know what it feels like to walk the path of hate Naruto. I do this so I can kill Itachi and bring honor and glory at last for the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke replied_

"_I will never let you break the bonds that you made with me, Sakura and Sensei" Naruto said forming a Rasengan on his hand._

"_There were no bonds to begin with Naruto. You are a loser and will always remain one" Sasuke said starting a black Chidori in his hand with the power of the curse seal that Orichimaru had given him._

"_**Rasengan**__!" Naruto said as he punched the Rasengan with Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto hit Sasuke but the damage was low while Sasuke had impaled him right through the heart._

_With Kakashi and Sakura_

"_Pakkun, are we close?" he asked him summon._

_Before Pakkun could say anything a large boom sounded in the Valley of the End._

"_What was that?" Sakura exclaimed._

_Then Naruto with a bleeding but healing chest walked with a heavily injured Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed and rushed to his help pushing Naruto away._

"_Naruto how are your injuries?" Kakashi asked. Before Naruto could say anything he coughed up blood and collapsed._

"_Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed and rushed to help him._

"_Sakura you grab Sasuke while I'll carry Naruto" Kakshi ordered her._

"_Hai Sensei" Sakura said and they left to go back to the village._

_At KONOHA_

_When Team 7 arrived Sasuke was admitted to the hospital while Naruto's injuries were completely healed because of the 9 tailed beast's chakra._

"_Naruto Uzumaki you have been ordered to see Hokage-sama" an ANBU said._

"_Hai. I'll be right there" he said_

_Naruto got dressed and went quickly to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade was waiting for him. _

"_Hey Baa-chan I—"Naruto started to say when he was punched in the face by Tsunade really hard._

"_What was that for?" Naruto asked angrily._

"_You have injured the Uchiha greatly. He is the last of the Uchiha clan and Konoha needs the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha!" Tsunade replied angrily._

"_I'm sorry Baa-chan, but in case you didn't notice he also put a hole in my chest!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_But the Kyuubi can heal you so it doesn't matter if you are hurt" Tsunade said in the heat of the moment._

"_What?" asked Naruto anguished because he never thought the person whom he thought family would betray him. _

_Before Naruto could say anything, Tsunade said "I'm sorry Naruto but you have been banished from the Hidden Leaf for almost killing the Uchiha"_

_Naruto could barely hear anything. Years of hard work for Hokage came crashing down as he felt lightheaded. "Did you support them Baa-cha?" Naruto asked fearfully._

"_I DID" Tsunade said angrily still in the heat of the moment and the circumstances._

"_You are to leave the village in two hours time Naruto" Tsunade added._

"_Understood Hokage-sama" Naruto replied in a monotone voice._

"_Good. Now get out of my sight" Tsunade said._

_Naruto left the Hokage Tower thinking maybe Sakura, his best friend could help him, when suddenly his right eye popped and blood was pouring everywhere._

"_AHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in agony as he searched the person who did it and gasped as he saw Sakura with blood on her hands._

"_Sakura-chan why?" Naruto asked feeling betrayed._

"_You are a monster who deserves to die Naruto. It's your fault that Sasuke-kun was put into a coma. I asked you to bring Sasuke-kun back and you almost kill him" Sakura said very angrily._

"_But Sakura-chan…" Naruto started to explain when he was interrupted by Sakura._

"_It's a good thing that Hokage-sama chose to banish you Naruto" Sakura said._

"_How do you know about that?" Naruto asked _

"_Because I was the one who suggested it" Sakura said and left him._

_Why? WHY? WHY? Why does he face so many betrayals in his life? Why is he constantly kicked around by everyone he cares about? Naruto thought._

"_Because they hate you kit. They see that you are a monster nothing else" the Kyuubi said from his mind._

"_NO. YOU ARE WRONG. SAKURA STILL TRUSTS ME" Naruto said angrily._

"_Who are you kidding kit? She took out your right eye and convinced the Hokage to kick you out. Is that what a best friend treats another best friend" Kyuubi asked_

"_No, but why would she befriend me?" Naruto asked tearfully._

"_She befriended you so she could use you bring her precious Sasuke back!" Kyuubi said_

_It finally hit Naruto as he realized that no one in this village cared about him. All they cared about was making him into a killing machine which would be disposed of later on. Naruto then realized that the only one friend he had was the Kyuubi._

"_Thank you for opening my eyes" Naruto said._

"_No problem kit" the Kyuubi said and stopped talking._

"_I will train hard and one day bring peace to this world and end the never ending cycle of hatred in this Shinobi world" Naruto thought to himself. _

_3 Hours Later_

_Naruto was travelling out of the village when three shruikens almost hit him. He stopped and blocked them with his kunai when he hears one ANBU say_ "**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**".

_Before Naruto could say anything his eyes closed and opened revealing a purple eye with black rings. _

_Naruto stood waiting for the end, when he said "SHINRA TENSEI" and with that a sonic boom blasted and killed three ANBU and the Fire Jutsu disappeared. _

"_Who ordered you to kill me?" asked Naruto furiously._

"_Hokage-sama did" the ANBU replied before he too joined his teammates in death._

"_What was that Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the 9 Tailed Fox._

"_You have the Rinnegan kit. It was the eyes of the Rikodu Sennin and please call me Kurama because that is my name" Kurama said patiently._

"_WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed._

"_It is a sacred Doujutsu that is only for the elite branches of the Senju clan and Uzumaki I guess was one of them" Kurama replied._

"_How do I train myself to use it?" Naruto asked excitedly._

"_Hmm… You would have to join Akatsuki because their true leader has a Rinnegan" Kurama said._

"_But they force you out of me" Naruto said_

"_Unless we strike a deal with them" Kurama._

"_Okay then let's go before the more ANBU catch up to us" Naruto said and with that Naruto started tracking down the Akatsuki so he could help them and get help in return_

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto flashed open his left eye with the Rinnegan, then with his right eye with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that was given to him by Obito.

"No. I do not regret anything. You have my full support until the end" Naruto said.

"Good, then you will kill or capture Ginkaku and Kinkaku and bring them here for the extraction. Then you will go to Konoha for SS Rank missions" Obito ordered him.

"I will take all Six Paths of Pain to show them the true power of the Rinnegan" Naruto said.

"Very well, however you will not keep your identity secret from Konoha anymore. You will show them your face as well as your eyes so that they can see who they banished" Obito said evilly.

"Understood Leader-sama" Naruto said before he used his Mangekyo to transport himself to Kumogakure.

AT KONOHA

10 years was a long time and a lot had changed since then. Tsunade was heart-broken at what she did to Naruto in her rage and did everything in her power to bring him back but they couldn't because he was nowhere to be found. Jiraiya had also broken all relationship with her and now they were only acquaintances. Garra the Kazekage of the Sand was furious at the banishment of Naruto Uzumaki and broke all treaties with Konoha. Tsunade was still searching for him because she believed that Naruto would forgive the people who hurt him very badly mentally and physically. Sasuke was enraged at Sakura and he too broke off all relationship with Sakura. They no longer became friends, because Sasuke had felt like he had lost a brother and he still believed Naruto was out there. He was the leader of the Naruto Retrieval Team. Sakura was hurt by Sasuke's reaction because she thought that he would be happy but she too realized her mistake and knew that she had lost a possible friend and a love interest in Naruto.

She came to his apartment to apologize but found out that in her heat of rage she had convinced Tsunade to banish Naruto. She cried herself to night every day and her emotional walls broke down as she entered a state of depression. Tsunade was the only one able to bring Sakura back from the edge of death when she accepted Sakura as her apprentice. The rest of the Konoha 11 broke down completely. They too were no longer friends as they realized Naruto held all of them together.

But the one with the most changed attitude was Hinata. She became stronger than her father and earned the right of being the Heir to the Hyuga clan again. The reason was because she wanted to show Naruto how strong she had become because of the kind words Naruto had said to encourage Hinata. All of Konoha wanted to see the joyful Naruto back in their village. They wanted to make him stronger from the weak person they had seen him. Little did they know how cruel, merciless and powerful Uzumaki Naruto had become.

At Kumogakure

"**SHIINRA TENSEI**" Naruto shouted and finally killed Ginkaku and Kinkaku.

"Nooo!" shouted the Kumo ninjas and charged at the cloaked person.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One… **SHINRA TENSEI**" Naruto said again and killed all the remaining shinobi. Opening his right eye the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he transported back to the Akatsuki base for extraction, where he found the Akatsuki waiting for Naruto. He walked forward ignoring all others as his Akatsuki cloak fluttered in the wind.

"Leader-sama, I have retrieved Ginkaku and Kinkaku" Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Good. Now you will head to Konoha where you will get an SS retrieval mission" Obito ordered Nauto

"Understood" Naruto said and used his Mangekyo to pop out of existence.

At Konoha

"Lady Tsunade, what is the meaning of this!" Koharu, one of Danzo's pets said.

"I have hired an Akatsuki to help the Naruto Retrieval Team" Tsunade said.

"But why put so much importance on that demon" asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Because he is the legacy of Yondaime Hokage as this letter from the Sandaime says" Tsunade yelled out and passed it to Shikaku, the Intelligence Commander.

"This is real and not fabricated" Shikaku said.

This caused an uproar and many people felt differently about this. Danzo wanted the boy desperately because of his Hiraishin no Jutsu. Hiashi wanted the boy so that he could have Hinata marry the legacy of the great Yondaime Hokage. The others wanted him killed.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled and everyone quieted down.

"Let's put this to the vote" Tsunade said and the decision was made to hire an Akatsuki.

"Let's mo—" Tsunade started to say when and ANBU rushed in panting.

"H-Hokage-sama the Akatsuki is here" the ANBU said.

"Have the Naruto Retrieval Team assemble at the gate" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the ANBU said and ran to get the Naruto Retrieval Team which contained all of Naruto's former friends.

At the Gate

The cloaked figure walked slowly towards the gate when he saw Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino stood in the gate waiting for the cloaked figure. "Let's attack him and test his skills Neji" said Lee. "One…Two…Three and NOW!" Neji said as he charged at the cloaked figure with the rest of the group when they heard the cloaked figure say

"**SHINRA TENSEI**"

The repulsive force of the sonic boom blasted and the group flew away from the cloaked figure. The group could hardly stand up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade said furiously.

"Greetings Hokage-sama, my name is Bane of the Kyuubi for defeating the Nine Tailed Beast for the Akatsuki" the cloaked figure said.

"WHAT?" the Naruto Retrieval Team said in anguish.

"Just kidding" the cloaked figure said laughing. "We still have yet to kill him"

"You will do no such thing, because this SS ranked mission is to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki safely and bring him back here" Tsunade said angrily.

"Understood. But as soon as I am paid we are at war!" the cloaked figure said.

"You can try but you will never get close" Tsunade said.

"Before I can brief you on the mission you must remove your cloak and show us your true face" Tsunade said hopefully.

"Leader-sama said I might have to do this" the cloaked figure said "But first I will summon my guards"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" the cloaked figure yelled and 2 cloaked figures dropped beside Naruto.

"Now get ready every one!" the cloaked figure said as he removed his cloak. The result of this was shocking. The Naruto Retreival Team gasped and Tsunade dropped her sake bottle and said

"Naruto…" Tsunade said speechless

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and tried to rush at him but was pulled back by Ino.

"Be careful! He still hasn't opened his eyes yet!" Ino said cautiously.

"Open your eyes dope, I know something is wrong with them" Sasuke said out loud.

"Sure teme" Naruto said cheerfully and flashed out his left eye. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Instead of seeing Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes they saw an evil purple eye with black rings.

"The Rinnegan!" Tsunade breathed out.

"What's the Rinnegan sishou?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"It's an ancient and a very powerful Doujutsu which is after the evolution of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. If the legends are true then the eyes are the very same ones that the Rikodu Sennin had!" Tsunade said shaking.

"Whats the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke asked

"It's the final level of the Sharingan before evolving into a Rinnegan" Tsunade told him.

"Sasuke...THIS IS THE ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN" Naruto said as he opened his right eye.

"So Sakura is this a good replacement for the eye you took?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just started sobbing and started to apologize "Naruto I…" when she noticed his hitai-ate, which had the Konohagakure symbol scratched in half.

"What did you just notice my hitai-ate" Naruto said coldly.

Everyone was surprised at this change of tone. Gone was the cheerful voice that the team had heard ten years ago which was replaced by a cold and unforgiving sound.

Sasuke finally asked "Where did you get the Eternal Mangekyo Naruto?"

"From a certain Uchiha after his death…" Naruto said which drew shocked gasps from the group.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said and charged at Naruto at which Naruto said "**Susanoo**" and with that a White demon rose around Naruto and before Sasuke could bring his black Chidori in contact with the Conatiner of the Tailed Beast, Naruto yelled out

"**Enton: Susanoo Kagutusuchi"**

The white demon pulled out his katana and slashed at Sasuke causing him to burn.

Before Sasuke could burn to death Sakura yelled out "Suiton: Suryiodan no Jutsu" and saved Sasuke from death.

"Good job Sakura, it seems you have gotten better at chakra control" Naruto said coldly.

"What has happened to you Naruto?" Sakura asked tearfully.

"Nothing. I realized the real truth in this world" Naruto said.

"Which is?" Tsunade and Sakura asked at the same time.

"To never trust anyone, even those dear to you for they will only use you and at last dispose you. So because of that I joined the Akatsuki so that I can kill without fear" Naruto said coldly.

Tsunade and Sakura flinched and both felt their hearts shatter into pieces.

"K-K-Kill?" Hinata said fearfully.

"Yes weak and pathetic Hyuga. I said kill" Naruto said ruthlessly.

Hinata started crying as she released the pain from these words.

"Never speak to Lady Hinata that way!"

Naruto flicked his wrist up and Neji went flying up in the air and said "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**" and a large Fire dragon flew toward Neji and almost him when Tenten said "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"** and in doing so a huge water fall rose and washed way the Fire dragon. Then Naruto said "**Bansho Tenin**" and the result was Neji being pulled towards Naruto but then Naruto again said "**Shinra Tensei**" and Neji flew away with extremely repulsive forces.

"Stop" yelled Tsunade and everyone stopped. "We've hired them as mercenaries and we have no right to attack them. And Naruto? You are wanted in the council chambers"

"Understood" Naruto said and left using his Mangekyo to bend time.

With the Naruto Retrieval Team

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked horrified.

"He walks the Uchiha path of darkness and hatred now" Sasuke said.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What he means, that when we betrayed him, he gave up on our support and started hating us" Tsunade said sadly.

"There must still be some part of the old Naruto left in him sishou" Sakura said.

"There must be or else Konoha will fall at his hands" Tsunade said as they ran to the Council Chambers.

In Konoha Council Chambers

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been hired as ninja for SS-class missions" Danzo said hoping to see his eyes.

"Kuchyose no Justsu" Naruto yelled and 4 more figures poofed beside him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hisahi Hyuga exclaimed.

"These are my partners!"Naruto said as he flashed his Eternal Mangekyo and Rinnegan and as the Council men saw that they gasped.

"The Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyo" Tsume Inuzaka exclaimed.

"How do you have these Doujutsu?" Danzo asked.

"One is from killing a certain Uchiha and the other is my own secret and none for you to know" Naruto replied.

"The Sharringan belongs to Konoha!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the room with the Naruto Retrieval Team.

"The Sharingan belongs to those who attain it"Naruto said.

"We would like to know your partners. Please have them remove their cloaks" Danzo said.

All six of the cloaked figures removed their cloaks all the entire council gasped in shock. There beside Naruto stood some of the most powerful warriors in history. On Naruto's right side stood Hashirama Senju the first Hokage, Madara Uchiha leader of the Uchiha clan and the controller of the Kyuubi and Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

On Naruto's right stood Lord Pein the former Amekage, Itachi Uchiha the so called traitor of Konoha and last of all stood in all his might the Third Raikage. Then what they saw next horrified them in many levels. The 6 figures opened their eyes and it matched Naruto completely. In the right they had the Rinnegan and in the left they had Sharringan.

"I see now you realized your mistake in banishing me Danzo" Naruto said and smiled.

Danzo looked up at him with emotionless eyes but inside he was afraid of such a mighty power that existed in this young boy.

"And if you thinking that I will join Konoha back again then you are sorely wrong" Naruto said in a sadistic tone.

"What is your goal then" Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke asked in fear.

"My goal is to destroy Konoha as they did with the Whirlpool country. I will seek vengeance for my country and for my future and path" Naruto said calmly.

"Come back to us Naruto. You belong with the Rookie 11" Sasuke pleaded.

"How about you come with me Uchiha" Naruto said smiling again.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Come with me and I will tell you the real reason for the death of the Uchiha clan" Naruto said looking at Danzo

"Stop. That is an SS-ranked secret which you have no right to reveal" Danzo said angrily

"Understood Danzo-sama" Naruto said calmly

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will get you first of three mission when an S-ranked mission arrives. This meeting ends now!" Homura said before hell would break loose.

"Understood" Naruto said and popped out of existence.

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke before he could unleash Chidori on everyone and walked out of the chambers with the Naruto Retrieval team.

"Let me go!" Sasuke hollered angrily.

"Calm down Sasuke because if you aren't calm then we'll never get Naruto back" Tsunade said, which immediately calmed Sasuke.

"What must we do to get Naruto back sishou?" Sakura asked.

"We must break down those emotional walls he has built. The Naruto Retrieval team still exists and their goal now is to bring the old Naruto back. You will all accompany him on each of his mission and help him return to his old self again" Tsunade told them.

"Understood" all of them replied.

THE NEXT DAY AT TEAM SEVEN TRAINING GROUNDS

Naruto sat in his meditating stance with his eyes closed until he heard footsteps and recognized the chakras of the Uchiha, Haruno and Hatake.

"To whom do owe this honor for meeting the great Team 7 which defeated Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto asked.

"Cut the act dope. We know you're in the-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto stood flashed his Rinnegan and said "SHINRA TENSEI!" causing him to fly back.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"Be mindful of whom you are talking to. I am no longer the person you once knew and I will never return to the light you all know. The things that I seek lie only in the path of great darkness" Naruto said in a monotone.

"What changed your path?" Sakura said and was horrified to see such pain in his eyes before they flashed back to emotionless eyes.

"Great betrayal by the ones I considered brother, mother and lover" Naruto said. "Sasuke Uchiha, you always followed a path of great darkness and had the hunger for vengeance until I showed you how many people cared about you. I thought I had a brother I never had. Well that was until you shoved a Chidori through me" Naruto continued.

Sasuke looked down in shame.

"My second betrayal almost killed me" Naruto said coldly.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked.

"It was my adoptive mother Tsunade, or so I thought until she banished me for hurting the Uchiha, while I was dying" Naruto replied angrily.

"And the last?" asked Kakashi.

"It was the woman whom I gave everything for. I brought her precious Uchiha back thinking that she would accept my feeling but instead she destroyed my left eye" Naruto said.

Sakura realized who he was talking to and looked down shamefaced.

"Anyways, Hokage-sama wants to speak to you" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"She has your first mission and you are to come running with us not popping out of existence" Kakashi said giving emphasis on the word running.

"I will run beside you but try to keep up with by speed will you?" Naruto said.

"Don't underes—" Sasuke began until they saw Naruto a blur and realized he was already gone.

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

"Naruto, your first mission will be to rescue Gaara the Kazekage of the Sand from your comrades" Tsunade said.

"Understood" Naruto said.

"And the Naruto Retrieval team will accompany you" Tsunade said hoping to get a reaction.

"Understood" Naruto said in a monotone before he could leave him once again called on him.

"Wait. I'd like your forgiveness" Tsunade pleaded him.

"You already have it, however you will be the first to die in my conquest" Naruto said coldly horrifying Tsunade. The door opened and the Naruto Retrieval Team walked in.

"What did you call us here for Hokage-sama?" Shino asked.

"You are all to accompany the Uzumaki to bring back Gaara from his comrades" Tsunade said which shocked them all.

"That's outrageous! He could betray us anytime he wanted!" Neji said.

"Well that is for you to find out and for him to decide" Tsunade said "And if I know him any better then he will never go back on his word" she added.

Naruto stared back emotionally and left to get the door when he heard Tsunade calling.

"What of your dreams of being Hokage Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Who said I am not a Kage?" Naruto said smiling which shocked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him.

"Right now you are looking at Nidaime Hokage" Naruto said.

"How did yo—" Tsunade tried to ask until Lord Fukasaku poofed in the room with Gamabunta standing outside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked him.

"I knew that you hired an Akatsuki, but I am very mad that you would hire this one" Fukasaku said.

"Good seeing you again Fukasaku from our last encounter" Naruto said.

Fukasaku looked very angry and Tsunade asked fearfully "What do you mean by this one?"

"He is the one who killed Jiraiya-boy along with the original Pein" Fukasaku said.

End

Well that took a while. Expect a new chapter in two or three weeks. As always read and review.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

SORRY EVERYONE FOR NO UPDATES! School has been giving me too much homework ans since i am in a private school its harder now, so please wait 2 more days. I am at the 3000 words mark. Please and Sorry for the inconvenience i have caused


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness Rissing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would join Akatsuki or his father would have survived the Kyubbi attack.

Thank you all for waiting so long and now it's finally here!

Chapter 2: Darkness Rising

"NO! NOT POSSIBLE!" Tsunade exclaimed in horror as she heard what Lord Fukasaku had said.

"He would never kill Jiraiya! He loved him like a father!" Tsunade said to Fukasaku although she was still trying to convince herself more than the others in the room.

"Lord Fukasaku, please try to remember correctly. Naruto was taught everything by that man. He never had a family however Jiraiya became his father figu—" Sasuke Uchiha tried to say when he was cut off by Naruto's words which everyone was dreading for.

"I did kill him. And as for a father figure, that was never true. He treated me like just some other student of his. He was always way. Where was he when I needed him most? When his beloved village beat me mercilessly? Nowhere. So I decided to punish the village by showing them true fear. Fear that was born under hatred. Hatred that was driven on by the villagers themselves. They called me a demon? Then I will be demon by showing them their mistake. That even weak can become mighty and they shall seek vengeance against those who made him weak. The villagers' feeling of justice was shown by beating me and driving me to the edge of death. I shall show them my justice by driving fear deep into their hearts" Naruto said coldly.

Tsunade stood up and before Naruto could do anything he was punched through the wall of the Hokage tower and fell into a nearby training site. "He still was a hero of the village. They loved him and you destroyed the person that they loved".

"Hero? Do you know the meaning of that word? It implies to people that gave their lives to save it. Yondaime Hokage was one. I was also another. I was a hero three times and yet I was still treated like a dog! I saved the village when the Kyuubi was sealed into me! I saved you from Kabuto as he was about to land a killing blow and I saved the Uchiha from defecting! And yet still I got betrayed. By the ones I thought that had truly begun to understand what I went through. I thought everyone could be trusted given a chance. Oh how naïve that thought was. I was proven wrong by the very people that I saved. So I learned a very valuable lesson that day. Never trust anyone and rely on hatred then you will be a true hero. Only then will people realize that you can do things without fear. The village, Team 7 and Jiraiya taught me that very valuable and life changing lesson that changed my life forever." Naruto replied coldly as he got up from the rubble.

Tsunade looked down shamefaced as she realized that Naruto was right. Team 7 also looked down at the ground in sadness. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something else when she was again interrupted by Naruto

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Naruto said in a monotone and three coffins rose from the ground. Tsunade looked at them in fear of what was behind those coffins. Tsunade fell to her knees as her brother Nawaki, her lover Dan and her old teammate Jiraiya strode out of the coffins.

"Now if you dare attack me again Tsunade, then I will blow all three of these bodies up right in front of you reminding you of their death. This time there won't be anything left to bury them either" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at Naruto and was appalled to see a cold glint in his eyes and begin to laugh maniacally which surprised everyone. "So this is how low the Godaime Hokage can go! Ha! You are reminiscence of the past. You bow down at your enemies. Even Minato and Hashirama Senju weren't like this!"

"Don't talk to Tsunade-sama like that" Ino yelled and tried to punch Naruto in the face but he threw a kunai at the tree behind him and flashed out of existence and flashed again beside the tree. Naruto lifted made the "Tiger", "Serpent", "Dog", "Dragon" symbols with his hands and whispered

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" This again caused a coffin to rise out of the ground. Ino stopped dead on her tracks and Kurenai fainted as they saw Asuma walk out.

"Be careful Ino or you might have to fight your beloved sensei" Naruto told her coldly.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" Sakura asked still having hope that the old Naruto still existed somewhere deep within that heart of darkness.

Naruto flashed his old smile which brightened Sakura's hope but it was dimmed as Naruto smiled with that evil look again. Naruto again said "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" and two more coffins rose out from ground to face Sakura. Sakura was very fearful of what was going to happen. She cried out his anguish and started crying again. The tears she was holding all came out as her father and mother whom she had lost to an attack by Kumo when she was you walked out of the coffin.

"The old Naruto that you all knew does not exist. He never even co-existed" Naruto said.

Sakura still crying looked up at Naruto and asked him in confusion "What do you mean that he never existed. He was always beside him"

"He was just a mask to conceal all the hatred, pain and misery that I had faced. However that mask was turning into a reality when I loved you Haruno. Well that was until you took out one of my eyes" Naruto said in a monotone. Hearing this Sakura began sobbing a lot which Naruto laughed at her expense as if he enjoyed her pain.

"Stop this at once Naruto! I promise you that no one will attack you if you stop this mental barrage of attack! You have been assigned a mission and you will go get ready for it" Tsunade said finally regaining her senses.

"I will hold you to your word" Naruto said as all the reanimated figures strode back into their coffins which went back to the ground as they went in. Naruto then used his father's signature jutsu to flash out of existence.

"STOP!" Tsunade said as she realized that Naruto had found out about the Hiraishin no Jutsu and had perfected it but it was too late. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tsunade sama what will we do about this" Shikamaru asked in a calm voice though he was still troubled by what had happened to their old friend.

"He is still in there" Sasuke, Shino and Hinata said at the same time.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? HE USED MY DEAD PARENTS AS A MENTAL WEAPON AGAINST ME! He would never be that cruel if he was still in there" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Because I saw great sadness in his eyes as he left" Kakashi said to which Sasuke, Shino and Hinata nodded in confirmation of what they had seen too.

"So he is still in there. We just have to break his emotional walls before its too late and begins completing his quest for vengeance" Tsunade said sadly. She straightned her shoulders and said " You are all getting an SS class mission" which brought everyone's attention.

"Over this period of capturing Garaa and killing Orichimaru, you will also work on improving your relationship with Naruto"

Everyone nodded in determination. "He told me to never give up and believe in myself. So lets do that and believe in ourselves as we try to bring the old Naruto-kun back" Hinata said with courage.

"YES! LETS DO THIS AS A TEAM" everyone yelled out loud. Sakura stood up in courage and still hoped that her Naruto was still in there. Ino got up as well and followed Shikamaru with cheering the team along with Choji and Kiba. Everyone thought that the old and jovial Naruto still existed. Oh how they will find out just how wrong they were. They will finally see as Naruto destroys his last remaining will of Fire that was within him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto stood with his puppets at the Konoha gates while waiting for the Naruto retrieval team. 'This id boring Kyuubi' Naruto said impatiently to his tenant. It seems you still haven't lost that impatient streak of yours. 'You will not speak to me about my past Kyuubi' Naruto said angrily flashing his Eternal Mangekyo which frightened the Kyuubi. Before the Kyuubi could reply five villagers armed with pitchforks and swords charged at Naruto yelling die.

"Bansho Ten'nin" Naruto said and the five villagers flew out with great attraction force. Naruto took out his own katana and killed four villagers and was about to kill the fifth one when a child stopped and yelled "Stop! Please don't kill Tou-san mister"

"Go and run Hiruko. GET AWAY FROM THIS DEMON!" Hiruko's father said fearing for his child's life.

Naruto flashed beside Hiroku and said "CHIBAKU TENSEI" and a black ball rose and covered the young child when he was once again interrupted by a girl.

"Stop! Please don't kill my otouto-sam" a young girl with black hair and violet eyes asked.

"And who might you be?" Naruto asked.

"Emiyuki" she replied.

"Well then Emiyuki the things you see today will bring hatred into your heart. Use enough of it and get stronger and one day with enough hatred you may be able to kill me" Naruto said as he clapped his hands and Hiruko body exploded and gore flew everywhere.

"NOO!" yelled Hiruko's father and passed out. "Why?" Emiyuki asked still shell-shocked to realize what had happened.

"Because Konoha needs to realize its mistake of making me an enemy" Naruto whispered as he flashed out.

Emiyuki passed out from shock of seeing such horrors at a young age.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Naruto Retrival team walked in and was horrified of the bloodbath that had taken place at the gates. Limbs were lying around everywhere and the soil was drenched in blood. And in the center of it all stood Naruto with the reanimated corpses of the most dangerous shinobis to ever exist.

"What happened Naruto" Kakashi asked.

"They attacked me and I killed them all" Naruto replied calmly as if none of this affected him.

"Why would you kill them though? You could've just knocked them out!" Ino exclaimed.

"You are very naïve Ino-chan. If I don't kill them how will their families, their mothers, and sisters realize their mistake for turning me into their enemy?" Naruto asked.

"By proving them that you will die for Konoha" Kiba said arrogantly.

"I have reached death and have come back several times. Yet they still showed me hatred. There is no other path than death" Naruto said calmly again.

Konoha 11 was once again shocked when Shikamaru pointed out something "Wait, you said sisters as well, does that mean you have killed someone younger in this bloodbath"

"Good-job on figuring it out Nara" Naruto said smiling.

Well?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes you are right. I killed a genin of age eleven" Naruto said coldly.

How could you be so heartless Naruto?" Sakura asked fearfull of this changed Naruto Uzumaki.

"I had to do it to show the village of the same treatement that I faced. I also had to do it so that when Kono—" Naruto started to say when Shikamaru once again interrupted him

"You did it so another person like you filled with hatred would emerge. This person will be the perfect weapon for vengeance when Konoha is about to be destroyed" Shikamaru said.

"Once again you surprise me Nara" Naruto said laughing maniacally.

"Enough talking! Now move out of here!" Tsunade said and the group ran from the Konoha gates to join the Sand ninja who would help them.

'So I guess we have no hope after all' Tsunade realized as she saw and heard how ruthless Naruto had become. She only hoped that the Naruto Retrieval Team would be able to bring the old Naruto back. Too bad she didn't realize how much Naruto hates Konoha and how he will punish them to no ends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto with both of his Dojutsu fully activated and his Six Paths flew beside the Naruto Retrieval Team. Naruto used his rinnegan to calculate the distance to Nami no Kuni. "We will reach the Land of Waves where we will take a break, then we will head to Tanigakure. I have also received word that Orichimaru's base is located at Ishigakure"

The group said nothing when they heard this. Then suddenly 7 kunais hit Naruto and his Six Paths and they poofed. The Naruto Retrieval Team stood guard but were all knocked out with extreme speed.

"Where did the Akatsuki go?" one of the unkwon shinobi asked.

We must find and kill him!" another exclaimed.

Naruto flashed in the tree with both his eyes open and Hashirama and Madara stood at his sides. "Who are you" he asked.

"We are Kumo n—" one of the unknown shinobi said when realization finally dawned on him. The Akatsuki was way out of their league and was too strong. He had reanimated the two most powerful shinobis in the world and had them under his control.

The ten of them tried to run but Hashirama said "Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu" which made large wooden dragon come out of the ground and kill all of the kumo shinobi.

Naruto then made some seals and shouted "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" which made eleven copies of him. He ordered the bushins to pick up the members of the Naruto Retrieval Team and began travelling in the direction of Nami no Kuni.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto flashed in front on Tazuna's house and removed his mask and knocked.

"Hello! What can I— AKATSUKI IS HERE!" Tsunami exclaimed which brought Tazuna and Inari running. Inari pulled out a couple shruiken and threw them at the Akatsuki shinobi.

Naruto caught the shruiken and threw them away. "Nice try Inari but you are still weak! What you lack is hatred" Naruto told him.

"Uzumaki Naruto you should know that we don't house Akatsuki" Tazuna said masking his sad emotions at this turn of events.

"I have not come to kill anyone. I am under orders as a mercernary from Godaime Hokage to kill Orichimaru. This was supposed to be our stop when we were attacked by Kumo nin. I killed them all but my team was knocked out. All I want is for you to take care of them. I will leave as I am not needed" Naruto explained

"Okay, but you could stay" Tsunami said as she made the decision for Tazuna.

"As I said before I am not needed. I will simply make a house of my own beside yours" Naruto said as he walked out. Inari followed him to make sure that he was not lying.

Naruto then got out into their backyard and said "Kuchiyose no Justu" and Hashirama Senju poofed beside him. Inari gasped at shock when he saw the God of Shinobi.

Hashirama then put his hands on the grounds and whispered "Mokuton: Shicuka no Justsu" and a new house popped up from the ground. Inari satisfied and surprised at seeing his former brother do this walked away cautiously.

Naruto walked in and closed the doors behind him as he thought about what new things that the next day would bring him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura woke up with light in her eyes. She jumped up and pulled her kunai out when she remembered what had happened yesterday. She looked around and saw that she was sleeping in a simple bed beside her teammates and her injuries were healed. She looked outside and saw the Great Naruto Bridge.

This made her realize that they were in Nami no Kuni, but many questions went through her mind as she saw flashes of images in her memories. She had seen Naruto get hit by a shruiken when she thought he was dead she screamed "NARUTOOO!"

Her scream brought her teammates and Tsunami running. "What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura still sobbing told the group what she had thought had happened. This made everyone in the group to have a big laugh and Tsunami pointed out that Naruto had brought them here and was actually unharmed and was outside. Sakura turned red and ran away telling her teammates that she was going to find Naruto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was meditating in the area where Inari was training. Naruto was about to leave when he felt the chakra of Haruno come towards him. He sat down again.

What are you doing here?" Sakura asked kindly. "I am preparing for my battle with Orichimaru"

"By meditating?" Sakura asked confused. "I fight against the Kyuubi in order to sharpen my strength" Naruto said.

"But the demon lord could kill you!" Sakura exclaimed as she feared for her Naruto.

"Know you place and the person you are talking to Haruno-san. I have the two most powerful dojutsu in the world one which was used to control the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. The Kyuubi at this moment is simply at my mercy and it will do as I command it with my Eternal Mangekyo" Naruto said coldly.

Sakura merely nodded and looked up when she saw Inari walking up to her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. How are you feeling?" Inari asked feeling sorry for her and great anger at his former brother.

"I'am fine thank you Inari" Sakura said trying to smile and be happy for Inari who had already seen through it.

"Keep the Uzumaki in a tight leash—" Inari had tried to say when he flew away from Naruto and slammed into a tree.

"I am not anyone's dog. I proved it to this village long ago. I do not have any of my past with me. I am not someone who can be controlled Inari" Naruto said coldly

'What so you mean show this village Naruto?" Sakura asked in confusion and fear.

"He won't tell you about it. He never tells anyone." Inari said sadly.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"It was the day we wall lost faith in the one named Uzumaki Naruto my former brother" Inari said as he remembered the actions Naruto had done many years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Inari looks up at the bright day and smiles still thinking of his brave brothers who brought glory to the Wave. 'I have to become like nii-san one day and save many people' Inari thought and went to talk to his mother who had called him._

"_Inari could you please go fishing, we are having a guest so we need to prepare as best as possible" Tsunami asked her son Inari who had grown into a good and happy person. 'That Naruto kid changed the way Inari felt entirely' Tsunami thought as she saw how happily Inari said and walked out of the house saying yes._

"_Well, I hope that kid is doing well, because Inari sure misses him a lot" Tsunami said to herself._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Inari had caught a really large fish was a couple minutes away from home when he heard a loud explosion behind him. Running to the house he gets his shruiken and pulls Tsunami and begins to run towards the noise._

_When he gets close to the noise, he sees things he shouldn't have. Bodies with slit throats was lying everywhere. Gore and blood spilled down the side. Inari was however unfazed of this because he had seen worse. He went up to one of the guards and asked them what was happening._

"_It seems we have been attacked by an unknown nuke-nin. He has currently disappeared but he killed many people" the guard replied._

"_Who did the nuke nin kill? He killed many of Taiga's men" the guard replied griml._

"_Why would he kill Taiga?" Inari asked horrified because Taiga was just a good and kind businessman who had helped many people in the Wave. H had also brought great prosperity to the small village. He also started a ninja academy and introduced a Namikage so that trade would be available. Someone wanting to kill Taiga was just unbelievable.' How could anyone want to kill Taiga?' Inari thought. His train of thought was interrupted when suddenly a yellow flash appeared before him. He looked at the man's chest, shook with dread and began backing up with his mother behind him. 'He's an Akatsuki. What would such a powerful ninja want with Taiga' Inari thought._

"_Who is that Inari?" Tsunami asked in confusion._

"_Kaa-san he is from the criminal group Akatsuki. They are very powerful S-class nuke-nins, who are all apparently in the Kage-level during a fight. I can also tell that he is the one who killed Taiga because of so much blood splattered on his cloak" Inari said in a mix of anger and fear._

_Tsunami never knew such powerful creatures existed. She tried to take Inari and run when the cloaked person interrupted her._

"_Kuchiyose no Justu" the cloaked person said and six more figures popped up beside him. The guards tried to kill them but the cloaked figure pulled out a double edged katana and killed them all before they could even pull out their swords in defence._

"_Who are you" asked Inari when he finally got his voice back. The cloaked figure looked up and started laughing. The laugh was so evil that it sent shivers down all of the villager's spines._

" _I am someone that is to be feared and hated at the same time" the cloaked figure said._

"_Who are the people beside you?" Inari asked. The cloaked figure didn't respond but the other cloaked figures just flicked their cloaks away from them. Inari almost fainted when he saw the figures. There stood Hashirama Senju, Uchiha Madara, Pein, Uchiha Itachi, Minato Namikaze and the Third Raikage._

"_Who are they Inari?" Tsunami asked having no knowledge of any shinobi history._

"_The first one with the red armour is Hashirama Senju. He founded Konoha and is revered as a God of Shinobi. The second one in the red armour is known as Uchiha Madara the leader of the Uchiha clan who was said to be so powerful that he could control the Kyuubi. The one with red hair is Lord Pein the powerful leader of the Akatsuki. He also single-handedly killed Hanzo the Salamander. The one in the Akatsuki cloak is Uchiha Itachi, the brother of Uchiha Sasuke. He killed his entire clan for the sake of power. The one with yellow hair is Namikaze Minato who killed the Kyuubi and saved them from total destruction. The last one is the Third Raikage. Who was said to be as powerful as the Hachibi." Inari explained._

"_But why do they have their eyes closed?" asked Tsunami. Inari gaped as their eyes opened._

"_What are those eyes Inari?" Tsunami asked again in fear. Inari tried to say something when the cloaked figure interrupted them._

"_These eyes are the Sharingan and Rinnegan. The Sharingan being the eyes that copied all and the Rinnegan being the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths" the cloaked figure said in a monotone._

_Tsunami was shocked to hear such powerful people existed. Inari interrupted her train of thoughts when he asked the cloaked figure something._

"_But how are you controlling them?" Inari asked in confusion._

_The cloaked figure looked up and flashed his Eternal Mangekyo and Rinnegan. "Because I have the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. I will explain this to you before you die. I am an Outer path the seventh path of the Six Paths. This path allows me to transfer my soul equally to six other bodies equally. That is how I am in control of them. I also have all of their powers. Hashirama Senju is the Deva path. He has the ability to manipulate the attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. I also have this power. Uchiha Madara is my Animal path. He has the power to summon various animals to aid him in battle. I also have this power. Pein here is my Asura path who has mechanised armour augmenting his body with various mechanical weaponry. This however since I built into him I do not have. Minato Namikaze is the Human path, who has the ability to read the mind of any mixed with his Hiraishin, the Namikaze heir become invincible. I also have this power as well as the Hiraishin. Uchiha Itachi is my Preta path. He has the ability to absorb chakra in any form. I also have this power. The Third Raikage is my Naraka path and he has the ability to bring back the dead. This power is available to me as well. We can all use Tsukuyomi, Susanoo and Amaterasu because of their two Dojutsu" the cloaked figure explained horrifying Tsunami and Inari that such devastating power existed._

"_You have grown Inari" the cloaked figure whispered suddenly surprising the young genin._

"_How do you know his name monster?" Tsunami asked. The two Dojutsu eyes narrowed and the cloaked figure said "You have no right to speak to me that way Tsunami. I saved this village many years ago and also killed Haku who was with Zabuza"_

"_No it cannot be..." Inari said as he backed up and fell. _

"_Yes you are right Inari. It is I the demon of Konoha" the cloaked figure said and flicked his cloak away. What Tsunami saw shocked everyone to the very core of their being._

"_Why are you with the Akatsuki nii-san?" Inari asked venomously._

"_Because I seek vengeance against many people" Naruto simply said._

"_Who?" Inari asked but he already knew the answer._

"_Konoha. I brought the traitor back and they made me a traitor" Naruto said with a cold glint in his eyes._

"_I thought you protected those who were dear to you!" Inari yelled out loud angrily._

"_I was naive back then but now i know that no one other than me can be trusted. I was betrayed by my foster mother. I was also betrayed by my brother and lover. Do you know how that feels? When the same people you fight to keep alive end up stabbing you in the back? It shattered my heart but no longer was a boy. I became cold, calculating and powerful." Naruto said coldly._

_Inari tried to interrupt but Naruto cut him off "Do not think to try to bring me back to Konoha. The Akatsuki has an even greater will of Fire than Konoha. In the Akatsuki, I don't have anyone holding me back" _

"_But why kill Taiga? He was kind to the Wave and i thought you loved the people of the Wave" Inari said._

"_Taiga was never the man you knew of him to be. As controlling the Namikage, he was hindering our efforts for financial control over the trading system. And to answer you second question, I DID love the Wave. But no more because they are Konoha's allies and all who are allied with Konoha are my enemies" Naruto said._

_Inari just pulled out a kunai and got into an offensive stances, when suddenly Naruto laughed and said "As much as I'd like to play with you Inari, leader-sama has no called us backsince the mission is a success. Goodbye and forget me unless you wish to kill me. But to do so you must have hatred"_

_Inari charged at Naruto but the figure of Naruto and his Six Paths flashed away._

_Inari stood up and walked up to her mother and told her that they must go back to the village with a blank look._

"_He changed forever because of that betrayal. It seems I have to nurse him and take care of him before Inari goes into a depression" Tsunami said to herself and rushed to Inari's side._

_FLASHBACK END_

"So the old Naruto we knew no longer exists" Sakura stated.

"Yes you are very correct the jovial kid that we all knew no longer exists. Yours, Sasuke's and Tsunade's betrayal made him into that creature that is among us right now. If you had at least once thought about other's feelings you would have tried to listen of the Uzumaki. As the old Uzumaki used to say 'PATHETIC'" Inari told her and walked away.

Sakura shook in anger but she knew that the kid was right. She looked down at Naurto and saw no emotion other than hatred in his eyes. And with that Naruto flashed away

Sakura broke down as she realized how big of a mistake she along with the others has made. She let go of the tears that she had been holding on for so long.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto with a clone that carried Sakura entered Tazuna's house. Everyone looked at Naruto and the sleeping Sakura in surprise.

"What did you do with her?" shouted Ino.

"Nothing. She just heard how much of a big mistake she had made by betraying me?" Naruto replied. He turned to his clone and gave the clone the order to place her in a bed and poof out of existence. Naruto was about to flash away, when Inari called for him. Naruto turned and faced him calmly.

"Uzumaki would you like to have dinner with us?" Inari asked controlling his anger and hate for his former brother.

"Everyone other than Shino, Shikamaru and Tsunami was shocked to hear Inari talk to Naruto in that way.

"It seems Naruto has betrayed more than one person" Shikamaru said.

"You be quiet Nara" Inari said venomously and slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sat around the table eating the cooked fish calmly with a blank expression. Mean while Sasuke was getting more and more agitated when he looked at Naruto. 'It seems he has gotten powerful, but why would he betray us. I understand that I shoved a Chidori through him but why would he hate Sakura and the people of Wave so much. There are a lot of mysteries about him that I must find out before it is too late' Sasuke thought. Shikamaru also seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Shino opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he was interrupted by a poof which revealed a summoning of a young and cute cub (A/N: A young tiger). All the girls in the room had to restrain themselves from grabbing the cub and screaming 'KAWAI'. Before they could grab the cube the cub reached as fast as lightning and pulled away Naruto's cloak removing all of the clothes that covered him. What the girls saw was devastating. Naruto had grown very handsome. No longer did he have baby fat in his face, which was chiselled. No longer did he have a slumping stomach which was replaced by a six-pack. The blonde hair that fell to his shoulders made him look more like a god.

'Is that Naruto' Ino thought drooling along with Hinata, Tenten and Sakura who had woken up.

"Kai, I thought I told you to go back to your father" Naruto said kindly which surprised everyone because Naruto had never spoken in such words when he was with them.

"Gomennasai Naruto-sama! I just wanted to see the looks on these females when they see your hardened body!" Kai said pouting.

"It's OKAY! Now give me back my cloak." Naruto said sternly before the cub could say something unexpected.

"Have you told them about Takagi-san, your mate?" Kai said mischievously.

"KAAIII!" Naruto said in anger when Kai to poofed away.

Naruto composed himself and took a deep breath and put his Akatsuki cloak back on hoping that no one had heard what Kai had said.

'Mate...Mate...Mate...MATE! Does that mean this Takagi is Naruto's girlfriend or maybe even his wife?' Ino thought to herself jealously.

'Kai said mate...HIS GIRLFRINED?' Hinata reached the conclusion quickly and looked down in sadness.

Sakura was very angry she had already known what Kai had been talking about already. But she managed to ask Naruto "Who is this Takagi Naruto?" adding emphasis on the name Takagi.

Naruto still unfazed that three females would determine with the answer if he could live or not. Naruto just shrugged and replied "She was someone that i have come to trust and put my faith in with".

"Do you love her Naruto-kun" Hinata asked the million dollar question which brought everyone to the edge of their seats.

"I am unsure because I do not wish to have the feeling of love ever again because of my past mistakes" Naruto said in a monotone looking pointedly at Sakura.

'There is still a chance to win him' Hinata, Ino and Tenten thought while Sakura realized that she had no chance because of her rejection for him in the past.

"Well all that aside, what is the plan?" asked Shikamaru looking up at Naruto. He along with everyone else was surprised to see a cold calculating look in Naruto's face. Naruto didn't respond for what seemed like ten minutes then he said

"I have received word that Kabuto is in Tanigakure. We will travel to Tanigakure where we will intercept him, take information from him by using torture methods and kill him so there aren't any tracks left to follow. Shikamaru you will wait in the forests of Tanigakure while I bait Kabuto to follow me by running away. All the others will delay him by having their clones using shruiken and justsus of their own. However if Kabuto is about to find out about you clones, then have them poof away because Kabuto might deviate from our original path. The Uchiha will copy all of his important Justus. I will deal with Kabuto when we reach the end of the forest myself. I will also be going all out so stay out of my way. When the time is right, Shikamaru will capture Kabuto using his Kagemane no Jutsu. I will then use a Fuinjutsu seal to block all of his chakra points then I will begin with the interrogations which will last 72 hours. Haruno will be the one to execute him" Naruto told them all. However his last statement shocked everyone and cause Sakura to start hyperventilating. Ino came beside Sakura and gave her a hug telling her to take deep breaths.

"Why must she be the one to kill him?" Ino asked angrily.

"Because of two reasons: one is because she is the only in team 7 who hasn't killed another person yet. And the other reason is because then i can truly test her to see if she is qualified to be a ninja" Naruto stated.

"What do you mean by 'qualified'?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"'Shinobis should put the needs of a village above others. They should be ready to kill anyone who is a danger to the village. Failure to do so results in the shinobi being unqualified for the duty-Section .5 of the Shinobi Protection Law' this is what the law states and i will determine if Sakura can truly kill and protect the village" Naruto said coldly.

"Shika is that true?" Ino asked Shikamaru completely ignoring Naruto, when Shikamaru nodded and she pulled Sakura into an even tighter hug looking the Naruto in hurt.

"What are you your personal reasons for doing this Naruto?" asked Neji Hyuga.

"This is my justice and her punishment" Naruto said and flashed away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What does he mean by his justice and her punishment?" asked Ino in confusion.

Naruto wants revenge for what Sakura did to him. This is the beginning of his conquest for revenge and justice" Sasuke explained.

"Is there no hope then?" Kiba suddenly exclaimed in anguish. "We are supposed to break down that creature's emotional barriers. I mean look at him. No part of the Naruto we know exists in him"

Even in the darkest hearts there is always a chance for light to enter it. This light will offer redemption to those who wish to change" Shikamaru stated.

"So we can only hope that Naruto forgives us and do nothing else because everything is futile" Shino stated and everyone in the room nodded in determination while Sakura prepared for her first kill.

"But how will we stop him if he is the creation of darkness itself?" Ino asked.

"Ino, be careful of your assumptions. Naruto is not but all gone. I saw his face softening up when we mentioned Takagi-sans name. He is very protective of her. He has already started falling for her. If I am right then Takagi is another member of the Akatsuki" Shikamaru said.

So the only thing holding him to the Akatsuki is this female?" asked Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded.

'I am sorry Naruto. Please forgive me but I will have to kill Takagi so that you can come back to us' Sasuke thought. Sakura was also thinking along the same lines.

"Well it's time for you to go to bed so that everyone can have lots of rest before the journey" Tsunami said.

Everyone left and went to their beds hoping to get a better emotion out of Naruto.

END

Well that took a while. Hope you liked this one. I might change the pairing to Naruto X Takagi but I am unsure so we will see how the story will go along. Please forgive me for the late updates however I will swear to god that I will release a chapter every week. Every new on will be larger than the last. Oh and be prepared for a character death next chapter. Mwuahahahahahaha!

CHAPTER SUMMARY:

IT SEEMS NARUTO HAS TURNED INTO A HERTLESS MONSTER BECAUSE OF THE BETRAYELAS HE FACED HE DWILL DECIDE IF SAKURA WILL BE A NINJA OR NOT? HOW WILL SHE PREPARE SAUKE UCHIHA MEAN WHILE IS PLANNING TO KILL TAKAGI, WILL NARUTO FIND OUT AND HOW WILLL THE GROUP DEAL WITH KABUTO? ALL QUESTIONS ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER.

As always thank you for reading my fanfic and keep reading and reviewing.

R  
E  
A  
D  
&

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W 

GUTE NACHT!


End file.
